Love Toys Kai one shot
by AmTheLion
Summary: After a little shoping trip, the bedroom heats up. KaiXYou one shot LEMON!


**AmTheLion:** A one shot for SandNinja101, a lemon as requested. And I'm so sorry it took so long time to finish this. I just didn't have any ideas for the lemon part of the story. But finally here it is, Enjoy

**Disclaimers:** I do not own beyblade or its characters, I do however own this one shot

**Signs used:**  
"text" (person talking)  
_text _(person thinking)

**Warning!  
A lemon is a story with descriptions' of sexual activities, if you don't like it then do NOT read on.**

* * *

**Love toys  
(Kai lemon)**

You giggle a little as you enter the small shop. Right away the ideas bloom in your mind as you see all the toys and articles. You giggle again as you grab a basket and start picking things you want to buy.

_I wonder what Kai will say_. You think with a smile as you put a pair of black fuzzy handcuffs in the basket. You get candy for temptation, sexy black underwear, condoms with flavour and other things you hope will be fun.

* * *

"Kai I'm back." There's a huge grin on you face as you enter the apartment. You run into the living room and find Kai fixing on Dranzer. You place the shopping bag in front of him with the shops logo towards him. He stares at it for a moment then looks up at you.

"Well…" You say grinning at him.

"Don't you wish to try it out?" You ask playfully. He stands up.

"That does sound interesting." He replies with a grin. You giggle as he looks lustfully at you. Then he lifts you up bridal style, takes the shopping bag and caries you to the bedroom.

* * *

You smile as he puts you down on the bed.

"Let me change for you." You say as you grab the bag and run into the bathroom. When you come out again, he's waiting in only his boxers. A wide smirk comes over his face as he sees you in the sexy underwear.

"You never looked this hot." He says with excitement in his voice. Again you giggle and swing the fuzzy handcuffs in front of him. He follows them with his eyes, and with every swing his smile widens. Then suddenly he grabs you by the waist and throws you down on the bed, before taking the handcuffs and locks you to the bed. He grins as he puts away the key and starts feeling every part of your body. You smile and moan lightly as you feel his hand slide down from your neck, over your breast, down your belly and teasingly over your thighs, purposely avoiding your female hood.

* * *

He leans down and kisses you passionately, before looking you deep into the eyes. You smile and nuzzle your noses together. He smirks back.

"Now what else have you bought?" He picks up a package of love candy from the bag. He glances over at you with a playful smile. Then he opens it as start placing candy all over you body. As he throws the empty package away you feel a delighted shiver run true your body. Then with his eyes locked on you he leans down and starts eating the candy of your body, liking at your chest and sucking on your thighs. You moan lightly of his actions, and pull on the handcuffs wanting to touch him. He grins at you before liking the final piece off your female hood. Your body shivers in delight, and you find yourself wishing for him to rip the underwear of you.

He leans down over you again and once more your lips meet in a passionate make out session, this time with a taste of candy. His hand rumbles over your body, feeling every inch of you, and this time he doesn't avoid your female hood. You moan in delight as he grabs you, but you notice he's being gentle with you. Breaking the kiss you look him deep in the eyes and say.

"It's alright Kai. I want this really." He looks at you thoughtfully. It's not the first time you've been enjoying each other, but you never gone as far as having him inside, none of you have been ready for that.

"Are you absolutely sure?" He ask seriously

"You know I won't ever do anything to hurt you." He continues. You smile and lean in kissing him.

"I know. That's why I'm ready. Because I know you love me." You smile at him, and his smirk returns to his face.

"Well then, I'm guessing you bought more than candy, handcuffs and underwear." He grins

* * *

He grabs the shopping bag again and empties the contents over you. You laugh as another pair of handcuffs tickles your belly, along with condoms in different flavours and colours. He raises an eyebrow as he pick up one of the little packages.

"You got to be kidding. There's no way I'm wearing this." You blink at him

"But you have to wear one, or else I might get..." you say a bit scared before he interrupts you.

"I didn't say I wouldn't use one. Just not one that's pink" He says and frowns at the package in his hand. You blink before you no longer can hold it back and start to laugh.

"It's not funny, I can't believe you thought I would use this. It's even with strawberry flavour." You just laugh more, and he gets an irritated look on his face.

"Sorry, I couldn't help but tease you a bit. There's a blue one here somewhere." You smile up at him, but find him already looking true the packages that cover your body. Then he picked up one and grinned. You laugh as he brush away the other condoms and picks up the second handcuff set.

"You both two pairs?" He looks a bit confused at you, you smirk.

"One for me, and one for you." His grin widens. And he leans down so his face is only inches from yours.

"Like you could ever control me enough to have me in handcuffs"

* * *

You get a bit impatient with just the talking so you press your body up against his. He notice and lean down starting to kiss your neck, he soon finds a very sensitive spot and starts biting and sucking on it. At the same time he takes a hold of your female hood again. He starts rubbing that spot he has found to be of very much pleasure to you. And it doesn't take him long to make you wet and long for more. He leans back again and looks at his mark, pleased with his work and your moans. He grins and remove his hand from you again, making you groan.

"Kai....why do you stop?" You ask and sob at him. His grin widens as he reach for something on the floor. He hold in between you and look lustfully at you. A blush appears on your face.

"The lady in the shop said it was a great way to increase the sensation." You say looking away. He leans down and sucks on your earlobe, making you moan. Then he whispers,

"So you want to be blind folded because it would excite you more?" His voice is deep and lustful and very seducing. You blush, but feel a bit uncomfortable thinking you might not see what he will be doing. Of course he notice and he leans back looking at you.

"Not this time." He simply states and throws the blind folds back on the floor. You smile at him knowing he follows your wish, even if you're at his mercy. He smiles back and tired of waiting, he lean down planting a passionate and deep kiss on your lips while sliding his hand inside your trousers. You moan into the kiss as his soft, warm hands strokes over you. He starts attacking your neck with kisses again. A shiver goes up your spine as he rubs a finger at your entrance, making him smirk.

"Like that do you." He says seducing. You simply moan in reply as he repeats the action.

* * *

With his free hand he undoes your bra and rips it off, grateful that you already removed the strops. He looks at your breasts with delight, before leaning down and trailing butterfly kisses over them white pushing a finger into you. You moan his name lightly, feeling more aroused for every kiss he gives you. Soon you get tired of the fore play even if Kai has managed to press another finger into you. He notices you're not pleased and looks at you.

"Take me!" You say grinning at him.

"Take me right now." You repeat looking him strait in the eyes. For a moment Kai looks surprised at you, he didn't expect you to order him like that. He liked it making him more excited on it as well.

"As the queen demands." He say playfully and removed his boxers, purposely making you look at his throbbing member as he removes that last of your underwear. You moan, so ready to have him. Kai smirk and put on the condom before place himself in position, waiting for another moment just to teas you.

"Kai!" you plead, resolving in him slowly and gently pressing his member into you. You groan for just a moment, but force yourself to relax as he pushes his full length inside of you. All the time he keeps his eyes on you, ready to stop if it becomes too much. You smile at him and so with a smirk he starts thrusting into you, going faster and harder as your moans increase.

* * *

Suddenly you feel the urge to moan louder than before, as Kai hits a certain point inside of you. Kai notice and hits the same spot again, causing you to moan loudly once more. With a smirk he starts hitting that spot every time he thrusts into you. Your moans increase in both volume and length along with his as you're reaching your climaxes.

Gripping the hand cuffs, unable to hold back anymore you loudly moan out him name as you climax. He only needs a few more thrusts to come with you moaning your name as he does. Then he pulls out and collapses half on top of you, half on the bed. You lie there breathing heavily for a few moments before you smile widely.

"Kai, can you take of the cuffs now. It's getting a bit uncomfortable." You say with a giggle. He grins before releasing you and hugging you tightly.

"We so need to do that again." He said still with a bit of heavy breath. You smile and kiss him lovingly.

"Only next time you'll be the one in cuffs." You say with a seductive and demanding voice.

"We'll see about that." He says challenging before kissing you again.

* * *

**AmTheLion:** That was it. Hope you enjoyed it.

**Please leave a review**


End file.
